Sale el sol
by Rukkia
Summary: "Suspiré, resignado. Tal vez me había hecho demasiadas esperanzas con una chica que me había dejado muy, muy atrás hacía ya mucho tiempo. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de volver a verla, de pedirle perdón por mandarla al demonio, de haber despreciado a una criatura que, después de madurar un poco, me di cuenta que lo tenía todo." ONE SHOT.


**Sale el sol.**

"Mañana saldrá el sol".

"Sí, seguro que lo hará, vendrá a provocarme una horrible resaca a pesar de que ni siquiera me he emborrachado".

Eso pensaba esa noche, solo en esa sucia barra de ese maloliente bar. Estúpida Sarah, ¿Por qué no me dejó una semana después? Al menos no habría tenido que pasar por todo esto solo…

"Sí. Conociéndola, ya me habría dicho algo que me hiciera reír… o que al menos me hubiera forzado a reír para ella."

Era verano y hacía calor; estaba hirviendo como el infierno, a pesar de que era de noche. Pagué mi cuenta y me retiré.

Había bebido en cantidades industriales y no me sentía ni mareado. Comenzaba a preguntarme si no me habrían servido solo agua.

Los mosquitos zumbaban, la camisa se me pagaba al cuerpo por el sudor. Debía oler a rayos.

Aflojé aún más la corbata y caminé lento. Deseando jamás llegar a mi destino. Los sonidos del muelle llegaban lejanos, apagados, y, más cercanos, las voces de una pareja que discutía.

Me acerqué. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Tal vez, después de todo, sí estaba ebrio. El tipo la tomaba de la muñeca y la zarandeaba, ella respondía negando muy fuerte con su cabeza.

Tomé al tipo del hombro, volteó. Tenía un ojo morado y expresión de furia.

"Creo que la dama ya no requiere sus servicios de momento, caballero" Le dije.

El tipo me miró, la miró a ella, dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo lo miré partir, decepcionado; confiaba en que al menos intercambiaríamos algunos puñetazos.

"Mi héroe" dijo una voz tras de mí, volteé.

Era la chica del pleito, y me miraba. Era alta; muy alta. Su piel blanca estaba dorada por el sol, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados enmarcando su muy pronunciado busto; uno por el que muchas mujeres habrían pagado una fortuna. Y ella lo sabía, seguro, porque lo lucía con singular desenfado con esa blusita tan pequeña y ajustada. Había una mochila colgando de su hombro.

"¿Debería besarte ahora, o qué?" Me preguntó; el enfadado semblante también denotaba algo de fastidio, pero, curiosamente, también de sorpresa.

Nada en sus facciones lo decía, salvo sus ojos.

…Esos imponentes ojos azules…

"¿Helga?" Mi voz salió antes de que pudiera notarlo, y ella levantó las cejas al tiempo que daba la media vuelta.

"Vaya que eres lento" Soltó, al tiempo que emprendía la marcha.

"Hey, espérame" No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a sonreír.

"¿Para qué?" Soltó ella sin detenerse.

"¿Para maravillarnos juntos de nuestro fortuito reencuentro?" Pregunté a su espalda.

…A su espalda y a su espectacular, redondo y firme trasero…

No respondió.

"Seguro que te mueres de curiosidad por saber qué ha sido de mi vida". Dije, sin rendirme. No señor.

"Dado que es domingo y estás solo en un bar de mala muerte, sin nada mejor qué hacer que seguir a tu antigua compañera de clases, en la misma apestosa ciudad en la creciste; intuyo que es un tema que mejor preferirías evitar". Me respondió sin detenerse.

"Háblame de ti, entonces" Insistí, al tiempo que examinaba su bien torneada espalda.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú? ¡Déjame en paz!".

Eso dijo, sin embargo, se detuvo.

Hice lo mismo al quedar frente a ella. Era varios centímetros más alta que yo, y me decepcioné un poco al notar que ni siquiera usaba tacones.

"¿Qué, ahora no hablas?" Me miraba burlonamente.

El cabello corto que usaba ahora resaltaba sus a la vez familiares y novedosas facciones, y les daba una extraña intensidad a sus pupilas.

"Perdón". Le dije, sonriendo como un bobo. "Es que la última vez que te vi, no eras más que una chiquilla".

Rodó los ojos al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos (resaltando, tal vez consciente, tal vez inconscientemente, sus senos).

"Eso lo explica todo" Soltó, exasperada, y reanudó la marcha.

"¿Explica qué?" Inquirí.

Sorprendentemente, me estaba divirtiendo.

"Que hayas venido a mi rescate" Me respondió sin voltear ni detenerse.

"¿Eh?"

Levantó la mano y un taxi que iba pasando se detuvo. Me miró con dureza al mismo tiempo que abordaba.

"Es en serio, Arnold, aléjate de mí, o llamaré a la policía".

Inconscientemente me afloje la ya muy floja corbata mientras veía al taxi alejarse, y entonces me pregunté a dónde había dejado mi saco.

"¿A quién le importa?" Me respondí a mí mismo, al tiempo que me decidía a dirigirme a mi enorme casa vacía.

Ahora tenía más calor, pero, curiosamente, también sentía algo de frío; Tal vez por el alcohol, tal vez por verla repentinamente de nuevo…

…

Era bonita; con mil demonios que sí. Era sexy y espectacular, y seguía siendo mala, temperamental e impredecible, como un huracán; como antes de todo esto.

¿Qué demonios hacía en la ciudad? Haría ya unos buenos trece años que no la veía.

Mi estómago estaba pesado. Me detuve y vomité en la banqueta, luego seguí la marcha. Un auto pasó y proyectó mi propia sombra en el concreto. Una sombra larga, muy larga, con la cabeza despeinada. Y eso que hice de todo por controlar mi cabello ese día… Pero eso había sido en la mañana, casi en la madrugada…

Sacudí la cabeza, y como no quería pensar en eso, mejor pensé en Helga… ¿Aún guardaría sentimientos por mí? Esos que me habían aterrado de niño, y que ahora hacían hormiguear mis pantalones.

Pasé frente a su casa, y la miré sentada en los escalones frente a esta. Ahora se abrazaba a sí misma. Lamenté no traer mi saco para prestárselo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, y al momento añadí: "Sé que dijiste que llamarías a la policía, pero juro que no te seguí, juro que fue coin…"

Pero no terminé. Ella había levantado el rostro hacia mí. Lloraba.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunté, y me senté junto a ella sin pedirle permiso.

"Me atrapaste" Dijo ella simplemente, entonces noté que tenía las llaves de su casa en la mano.

"Puedes venir conmigo si no quieres entrar". Le dije, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada mientras ella se limpiaba la nariz, para darle privacidad. "Si algo sobra en mi casa en este momento, es espacio". Completé, mientras miraba a la luna.

"Eres un idiota" Me dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía de pié, caminó un poco, se detuvo y volteó para mirarme con sus ojos enormes y enrojecidos.

"¿No vienes?" Me preguntó.

"Llamarás a la policía" Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Y cómo rayos voy a entrar a tu casa, tarado?"

Sonreí. Ella era la única persona que podía insultarme de esa manera tan casual y cotidiana.

"No tenías problemas antes con eso" Le dije.

"Ya crecí" Respondió simplemente ella.

"Eso se nota" Solté, al tiempo que me ponía de pié.

"Eres un pervertido, ¿Lo sabías?" murmuró ella, pero yo ya no dije nada.

…

Llegamos a la enorme casona, abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar. Ella aún se frotaba los brazos; tenía frío y yo me estaba quemando.

Lo usual hubieses sido llevarla a la sala, pero dado que aún estaba todo patas arriba, y en la cocina también, la llevé a mi recámara.

"Directo al grano, ¿eh, cabeza de balón?"

La miré con los ojos desorbitados del repentino asombro, y negué al tiempo que sentía mis mejillas incendiarse.

"¡No!" Exclamé, al tiempo que agitaba las manos. "Es que…"

Pero ella no me dejó explicar nada. Me tomo del cuello de la camisa y no me dejó partir hasta que calló noqueada en mi cama, casi dos horas después; desnuda, despeinada, enrojecida y exhausta, toda bañada de sudor.

…

Y yo aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar…

Nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

La miraba en la penumbra y me preguntaba si no sería todo un sueño. Unas horas antes rogaba porque todo fuera una pesadilla, y aún lo hacía, pero esta última parte…

Miré su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente, escuché su acompasada respiración, Observé su cara pacífica e inocente bañada por la luz de la luna.

…

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, sin embargo, por algún milagro (otro), me quedé dormido.

oOo

Desperté sin tener idea de si era temprano o tarde. Lo único que noté fue un horroroso dolor de cabeza; después, mi cama, salvo por mí, vacía.

Me levanté preguntándome si no estaría volviéndome loco, y entonces vi su ropa revuelta con la mía en el suelo.

La busqué por toda la casa, y la encontré en la sala, sentada en el piso junto a la chimenea, toda desnuda salvo por una de mis camisas (la que había usado hacía unas horas y ella me había quitado casi con los dientes, por cierto).

Me senté en el sillón junto a ella y la miré. Tenía en las manos una de las tantas flores que habían quedado en el piso.

"Mi abuela" le dije "murió el miércoles, y la enterramos ayer".

"Lo sé." me dijo ella sin voltear a verme "Estuve aquí."

La miré, confundido. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la maltrecha rosa color melón.

"Estabas sentado en ese mismo sillón –continuó ella –y una mujer te tomaba del hombro… Hablaba y hablaba, y yo me pregunté si en algún momento se iba a callar, luego pensé en qué iba a decirte cuando ella lo hiciera, y como no se me ocurrió nada, me fui."

Era una amiga de juventud de mi abuela, que me contaba cuando habían ido a ese bonito baile en el que había conocido a mi abuelo, y cómo había cesado en sus intereses hacia él al notar en la forma en la que veía a la dama ahora reducida a un montón de cenizas.

Me mordí el labio cuando noté que las lágrimas querían salir de vuelta. Ella vino y me dio un suave abrazo, al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Al menos te amó hasta el final," me dijo "igual que tu abuelo."

Sollocé sin proponérmelo. Él había muerto un par de años atrás justo el día de mi ceremonia de graduación. Los había esperado mucho tiempo y jamás habían llegado, y al indagar había descubierto que en el autobús en el que venían se había accidentado. Mi abuela sólo se había lastimado, pero mi abuelo, junto con otras dos personas (uno de ellos un familiar de otro de los graduados), se habían llevado la peor parte.

Ahora la casona se caía a pedazos, y ya nadie quería vivir en ella; mucho menos pagar por hacerlo.

…

Yo tampoco.

Me dolía demasiado estar ahí, pero ahora, por un extraño capricho del destino, no estaba solo.

Es más, estaba acompañado por la persona que menos hubiera esperado en el mundo.

…

El ataque de llanto había pasado.

Me limpié lo mejor que pude y entonces noté que ella dormitaba en mi hombro.

La recosté en el sillón al tiempo que me ponía de pié.

"Haré el desayuno" le expliqué cuando me miró confundida y me fui sin esperar su respuesta.

Calenté algo que había sobrado del día anterior y la miré engullir despacio, casi mecánicamente, el contenido de su plato.

"¿Cuándo volviste?" Le pregunté una vez que terminó.

"Ayer" me dijo. "vine aquí porque estaba cansada de andar por todos lados, y apenas puse un pié en casa, recordé por qué prefería estar en todos lados, menos ahí; luego me enteré de que tu abuela había muerto, y vine aquí inmediatamente, pero supongo que entré en pánico, así que me fui por ahí, conocí a un tipo que parecía agradable y que me llevó a un bar, y cuando intentó pasarse de listo y no lo dejé, intentó ser muy "macho" y le dejé el ojo morado, luego intentó regresarme el golpe y entonces llegaste tú."

La miré: Pasaba el dedo lánguidamente por la orilla del plato ahora vacío, sus cortos cabellos bailoteando sobre su cara; sus pechos semi ocultos por la camisa mal abotonada.

"Un placer servirla, madame." Le dije. Ella no se inmutó. "¿Y qué estudiaste?" Le pregunté, al ver que el silencio se alargaba.

"Literatura" me dijo ella "¿Qué más?" agregó con un fastidiado suspiro "mi padre siempre dijo que era basura, pero se puso fúrico cuando le dije que lo abandonaba." Se encogió de hombros, tenía la vista clavada en el piso "La universidad era muy cara y para nada interesante; lo que me enseñaban lo podría haber aprendido fácilmente por mi cuenta, y sentía que ahí la vida se me escapaba. Él me dijo que si lo hacía no volviera a buscarlo y que ya no era su hija, y a mí me importó un pepino. Trabajé durante dos años como una esclava y guardé todo el dinero, salvo lo poco que necesitaba para sobrevivir, luego lo dejé todo y con mis ahorros viajé un poco. Salí del país y recorrí el continente, siempre hacia el sur. Trabajaba por una temporada y viajaba un poco más, y así lo he ido haciendo hasta ahora. Pero cuando sentí que había llegado demasiado lejos, y noté que comenzaba a pensar en un idioma que no era el mío, pensé que era tiempo de volver a casa. Pero ahí también hablamos idiomas diferentes. Aún a pesar de parecernos tanto, o tal vez por eso, no podemos soportar estar juntos. Como dos polos con carga negativa."

Suspiré. Hubiera querido consolarla, pero, ¿cómo? Ahora mismo no podía con mis propios problemas. La miré sin saber qué decirle, y entonces noté que ella seguía sin mirarme, y entonces comprendí que no era consuelo el que buscaba, y yo tampoco.

Era algo más lo que solo ambos podíamos darnos.

"Yo también me fui a probar suerte" dije al fin, mientras contemplaba sus largas y desnudas piernas "y cuando volví, sin pena ni gloria, lo hice sólo para darme cuenta que había desperdiciado los últimos momentos que me quedaban con mi único familiar vivo."

"La vida apesta" Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de ella.

Le di la razón, pero solo un segundo. Cuando menos lo pensé, estaba sonriendo.

"No tanto" le dije "porque entre toda esta basura, me encontré contigo… de nuevo."

Al fin volteó a mirarme; tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

"No vas a decirme ahora que me amas, ¿O sí?" Inquirió, su ceño me la recordaba de niña.

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunté, mientras una voz en mi cabeza repetía: "Es verdad, ¿por qué no?"

"Porque te asqueó que yo te lo dijera de niña" Había dejado de mirarme de nuevo.

"Era un tonto." Le dije "no sabía nada del amor y me asusté, y luego te fuiste".

"Pasaron varios años antes de eso".

"… Bueno, es que Lila decidió de pronto que sí me quería, y luego ya no, pero Mary sí… lo siento."

Se encogió de hombros.

"No te culpo" dijo "Era un esperpento y estaba loca; ahora también estoy loca, pero estas –y se señaló el lugar que veía justo en ese momento –vuelven un poco más tolerantes e idiotas a los hombres… a los cerdos."

"¿Soy un cerdo, Helga?" Inquirí un poco divertido, mientras rozaba la punta de sus revueltos cabellos con las yemas de los dedos.

"Sí" me respondió ella secamente "Pero no te preocupes, todos los hombres lo son."

Sonreí aún más. En efecto; yo era un cerdo, y ella estaba loca, pero justo ahora, eso nos funcionaba a ambos.

"Pues mi corazón de cerdo me dice que tal vez te ama."

"Claro…"

Creí que se iba a molestar, pero simplemente cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Yo la miré dormir por unos minutos, y me quedé dormido también. Cuando desperté, ella estaba parada frente a mí, vestida y con la mochila al hombro.

"¿Ya te vas?" Le pregunté, ella asintió "¿A dónde?"

"A donde me lleve el viento, cabezón. Gracias por la cama y la comida. Te pagaría por tu hospitalidad, pero creo que eso ya lo hice."

La miré sin saber qué decir. Ella lucía muy incómoda, y seguía sin sostenerme la mirada.

"Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, y descuida, no tendrás qué volver a pagarme."

Me había molestado eso último; sonaba como si fuera una cualquiera y yo un maldito bastardo. Tal vez yo era un poco cerdo ahora, sí, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos llegaba a tanto.

"Gracias por la oferta" me dijo "pero no tolero pasar un segundo más en este pueblucho de porquería."

Suspiré, resignado. Tal vez me había hecho demasiadas esperanzas con una chica que me había dejado muy, muy atrás hacía ya mucho tiempo. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de volver a verla, de pedirle perdón por mandarla al demonio, de haber despreciado a una criatura que, después de madurar un poco, me di cuenta que lo tenía todo.

Pero no podía decírselo ya. Ahora era increíblemente hermosa, inteligente e independiente, y ella lo sabía. La criatura que era antes me hubiera creído el amor que despertó con los años en mí su recuerdo, pero cualquier palabra que soltara ahora sonaría vana y poco creíble para una mujer de su talla.

Era mucho para mí; un mediocre que no había salido en su vida del país y que su más grande logro había sido durar más de dos años en un trabajo que odiaba.

Suspiré.

"Ya me voy" dijo ella,pero no se movió.

Volteó a mirarme, y noté que había duda en sus facciones. Quería decirme algo, pero no se atrevía.

Guiado por un impulso, sin pensarlo, simplemente me levanté y me puse frente a ella, la besé y ella no opuso la menor resistencia. Mi mano corrió por su espalda y la sentí suspirar contra mi boca.

Al demonio.

En un par de minutos estábamos sobre el sillón de nuevo, y un buen rato después yo no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer en el cuarto que apenas hacía unas horas había estado lleno de personas y de luto y llanto.

Aún con todo, no lo sentía como una falta de respeto. Seguro mis abuelos, donde quiera que estuvieran, preferirían que profanara el salón con indecencias que con traumas y tristezas.

"Quédate conmigo" Susurré contra su oído mientras ella, aún bajo mi cuerpo, suspiraba.

"No" me dijo de nuevo, y yo sentí que me daban una puñalada en el pecho. No tenía nada, nada en ese momento salvo el calor que me daba su pecho, sus brazos y su aliento contra mi cara.

Veía en sus ojos y veía el mundo. Si veía a cualquier otro lado sólo encontraba vacío.

"Pero te amo". Musité con un hilo de voz.

Ella negó.

"No me amas; ni siquiera me conoces, Arnold. Tienes miedo de estar solo y te comprendo, la soledad es aterradora, por muchos años tú fuiste el único atisbo de luz del que me pude aferrar, y te lo agradezco, pero ahora te lo digo con conocimiento de causa: eso no es amor; eso es miedo de estar solo, de mirar a otro lado y no hallar nada más."

"Entonces no me dejes solo." Le dije "Aún si nunca me amaste de verdad, al menos por compasión quédate otra noche."

…

"Yo sí te amé" me respondió ella luego de un rato "y si te digo la verdad, ahora mismo creo que te amo de nuevo, pero esto es lo que no creo que sea amor; es solo que yo también tengo miedo de estar sola."

"Entonces tengamos miedo juntos".

"Eso es patético."

Pasó sus largos dedos por mis revueltos cabellos. El aroma de su piel se confundía con el de las flores que el día anterior se habían caído de los ramos que fueron llevados al cementerio. Esos que ahora adornaban ese lugar donde había sido enterrada la urna de mi abuela. Yo la había mandado cremar para esparcir sus cenizas de lo alto de una montaña y dejarla libre como siempre había sido, pero el resto de la familia se negó, así que la enterré junto a mi abuelo, y creo que fue lo mejor, aunque hubiera sido preferible cremarlo a él también y haber esparcido sus cenizas juntos, pero aquella vez nadie lo permitió tampoco. La gente se aferra a tener un lugar al qué visitar a esas personas que nunca frecuentaron en vida. El egoísmo de quererse sentir bien sin importarle los demás, ni siquiera ese a quien dicen estarle rindiendo homenaje.

…

Pero qué más daba. Donde quiera que estuvieran ahora, seguro que lo que menos les importaba era qué había pasado con los despojos que habían dejado en la tierra.

…

"Ven conmigo" Me dijo ella de repente.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunté.

"Yo que sé, lejos de todo esto, a escribir un libro nuevo. Una historia a nuestro gusto."

"No puedo dejar esta casa, Helga" le dije "Es lo único que me queda de ellos".

Ella me miró con esos ojos azules tan profundos, con ese ceño fruncido que ahora mostraba una ternura infinita, con esa sonrisa apenas dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

Su rostro entero era una poesía en ese momento.

"Lo único que te queda de ellos, justo ahora, está aquí, Arnoldo" Y puso su hermosa mano sobre mi pecho.

Y yo la besé de nuevo, y la abracé y aspiré el dulce aroma de su cabello, y pensé que, aún con todo, este era el mejor momento de toda mi puñetera vida.

"Larguémonos de aquí" Le dije.

Ella sonrió.

"¿En serio?"

Asentí.

"Algún día juntaré dinero y volveré y le regresaré la vida a este lugar, pero primero tengo que recuperar mi propia vida."

"Larguémonos de aquí entonces" Concordó ella al tiempo que casi me tiraba al piso al ponerse de pié.

¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué nos deparará el destino? Nadie sabe eso, de todos modos. Y si lo nuestro es real o no, bueno, eso lo descubriremos. De momento me siento feliz de tener a alguien con quién aferrarme a la vida, de sentir, en efecto, que ha salido el sol.

* * *

 **Este one shot lo había empezado a escribir hace mucho tiempo, pero lo abandoné porque, como tal vez habrán notado si han leído mis otros escritos, tiene algunos detalles que incluí en posteriores escritos, y contiene cosas que aún no he escrito también. Pero no me importó, comencé a leerlo y me pareció injusto que estuviera ahí arrumbado sin terminar, así que, a riesgo de terminar sonando un poco repetitiva ahora y en el futuro, dejo esta idea que creó muchas cosas nuevas con su existencia. Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen su opinión.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **P.D. Ya saben que los y las amo ¡Abrazos para todos! :)**


End file.
